I n s a n i t y
by Michele H.L
Summary: Side-fic to Mentality is Over-rated. It's all fun and games until your pushed to the brink of Insanity. Somewhat dark themed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Sorry! Nor the lyrics "Black Paper Moon!" **

**Stalker's notes:** Hi! This is the side story I was talking about! I wanted to post it now, since I read the poll and everything. I am warning you though. Ryou is pretty disturbed in this fic. So, I hope you all aren't offended by it!

I wanted Ryou to have a darker past than he does in Mentality and suggestions on how this can be better are always welcomed!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Insanity**

_I'm falling down into my shadow_

_Holding my breath_

_The deadly night is waiting_

It was dark and cold and he could not stop shivering. Small, pale hands wrapped themselves around even smaller legs while dark brown eyes stared at the lifeless bodies that were his mother and his little sister, Aname. His head was throbbing as his small mind tried to process what had happened.

Blood was everywhere. On the walls, himself, and stained the floor.

"Mother, Aname…." He whispered as tears fell down his face. Light Brown eyes then looked up when he heard loud banging, followed by yelling before he looked away when a bright light fell on him.

It was a police officer.

"Oi kid. Your alright?" the officer asked, his eyes taking in the small boy's appearance before looking down to the floor when he felt something wet slip under his shoe.

"What the hell—somebody get in here. We have some bodies—two females!" the officer turned back to the boy when he heard him crying, then to the large blade that was stained with blood in front of him.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

* * *

_(Eight years later)_

He did not want to be here. He didn't want to here at all.

He would have thought of being in school for almost five years to become a psychologist, he would be assigned somewhere better. Not doing an internship at this…place.

'_Domino Mental Institute and Rehab'_

Chocolate brown eyes narrowed while looking up at the sign before rolling them when thinking of his teacher who had given internship at this place. It was all her fault.

"Bakura, it took you long enough."

He suddenly cringed when he heard that smug voice before turning, dark blue eyes staring at him with amusement.

"Yeah, well…what can I say Ishizu, I got lost." Bakura said while pushing back his spiky locks and followed after his mentor who began to walk away.

"I don't see how this is a problem," Ishizu continued as if she didn't hear her student smart reply. "I mean, this was going to happen sooner or later. You do want to graduate from my class—don't you?"

"Don't throw that in my face."

Ishizu only chuckled before pulling out her work ID and slid it through a sliver card reader. The machine blinked for a few seconds before flashing green and clicking the locked door open so that the raven haired woman could step inside.

"I was not throwing anything in your face. I was just merely asking you a question. All of my other students had been assigned their duties, and since you are late—as always, I have decided to give you a rather different case from the others. Many of them chose not to work with him either…Considering his background here. But I do believe he is going to catch your interest."

"I highly doubt that." Bakura muttered before looking around the area he and Ishizu had walked into. In a far corner, a small white sign that read 'Common room' hung on the wall.

The common hall was finely decorated. The floors were marbled, mixed with a color of black and white, golden frames lined each tile. The walls were a nice shade of cool blue, while painting covered almost each corner. The furniture colors varied from dark to light, but every single one looked soft and comfortable.

But no one was in the common room. The silence made Bakura a bit uncomfortable.

"So," Ishizu said, breaking Bakura from his thoughts. "Each intern from my class is assigned a patient residing here. Based on their strengths and weakness and their own background histories, the director and I had sat down and chose the best patient that would best complete the student. Some are more dangerous than others—only students with more experience and knowledge will be working with them. But, I will supervise most moments with you and the patient…for procedures of course." The black haired woman said and turned to Bakura to see if he was listening.

"Do you understand?"

Bakura eyes narrowed. "Yes, I understand. Please, don't talk to me like that."

Ishizu cracked a smile before placing her hand on Bakura's head, chuckling when the other released a warning growl."Just because you are like a brother to _my _brother Marik; does not mean you cannot speak to me in such a way. I am still your teacher."

"Yeah, sure I got it. Now, can you show me who I will be working with so I can get this day over?"

Ishizu nodded. "Of course. Now, follow me."

"Now, as I said before, you were late so you are going to read this patient's file later. I advise that you do, so you can know what you're dealing with." Ishizu said before using her work ID to open another door. The hallway it lead quiet and too bright for Bakura's liking. Various cameras were mounted to the walls and there were six doors, each of them had a card reader next to the handle.

"But, I can tell you that his name is Bakura, Ryou. He has been here for half of his childhood. The doctors who have studied him before still cannot decide what disorder that he does have. But they have agreed that it falls under the 'cluster A' of the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual."

Bakura raised a brow. "How can you not know what he has? How long has he been here?"

"Eight years." Ishizu muttered and stood in front of the last door that was in the hallway, and again opened with her card.

"But, Ryou very different. His moods shift so rapidly. Once minute, he is timid, nice, and gentle spoken…then there is the other side of him. He's rude, doesn't care who he endangers with his dangerous behavior…he is pretty much like you half of the time."

Bakura only scoffed and followed Ishizu inside. The walls made him wince and close before opening again. He then wondered what person was able to keep a room this…clean; neat…it looked like a display at a store.

Like everything that was placed so nicely was just for show. He then looked over to Ishizu who sighed softly before following her gaze. And Bakura felt like his eyes were going to fall out of his head when they widened in surprise.

This boy, he looked just like him except his long white hair looked tangled and un-kept. His light brown eyes were currently focused on a large white sheet of paper in front of him while he continued to draw with dark colored markers and pencils. And that soft humming he was making made shivers run down the older white haired man's spine.

He didn't like that tune at all.

"Ryou," Ishizu called moving closer to her patient and smiled when he looked up. "How are you feeling today?"

"I am doing fine." Ryou answered simply before looking over to Bakura. "Who is he? Is he another one?"

'_Another one?'_ Bakura thought uncomfortably.

"Yes, he is. This is a good friend of mines. His name is Bakura Sato." Ishizu continued and moved to push some of Ryou's hair away.

"I think it's funny." Ryou said while looking down at his drawing before coloring again. "His first name is my last name."

Ishizu nodded. "Yes. I suppose it is. Say, how about Bakura and I join you with your drawing?"

Ryou suddenly dropped the marker before shaking his head. "No. Zorc-kun wouldn't like that." Ryou said before looking up at Bakura again. Those light brown eyes suddenly became dark like his.

"Zorc-kun says he doesn't want Bakura around. Tell him to leave."

That look that Ryou had sent him made Bakura's body shiver. The sudden feeling was foreign to Bakura. Never had he felt this way before. Just what in the hell was wrong with this kid?

* * *

Okay, like Mentality, I wrote this short chapter for you guys to bite back! I hope you all liked it! X3

According to the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual (DSM-IV-TR), the reference used to clinically define mental illnesses, there are ten different personality disorders categorized into three main groupings or clusters.

Cluster A-**Odd or Eccentric Behaviors**

**Cluster B-Dramatic, Emotional, or Erratic Behavior**

**Cluster C-**___Anxious, Fearful Behavior_

___I think Ryou falls under Cluster A. _

Review please! Suggestion how I can be better are welcomed!

Short, I know...but so what the first chapter of Mentality!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own. So yeah, eh. Nor do I own "Black Paper Moon" lyrics.

**Stalker's Note: **I am back with the second chapter of Insanity. I am sorry that I didn't update anytime sooner! If it wasn't for Bear-Bear, I wouldn't even touched this story. So yeah, thanks to her, I got my ass in gear. So, I hope you all like it!

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**Nightmare**

_See you in your dreams_

_Yeah baby, even if it's a nightmare_

That look that was on Ryou's face made Bakura's body shiver dangerously. The white haired patient's eyes were dark, if Bakura wasn't standing this close, he doubted that he would've have seen his pupils. He looked over to his teacher and was really not surprised to see a wide smile on her face.

"Ah, say hello to Zorc-kun for me will you?" she asked, moving from the now growling boy.

"He says hello; but he is kind of grouchy right now." Ryou said with a small frown. "I think that the new person woke him from his sleep. He isn't safe he says."

Both Bakura and Ishizu rose an brow. "Not safe?" the raven haired woman repeated before looking over to a confused Bakura. "Does Zorc-kun think that Bakura will hurt you?"

Ryou paused again, his eyes looking up at the ceiling in thought before coloring at his paper again. "No, he says that isn't the issue. He doesn't want to talk about it right now. Maybe later. Now, if you excuse me, I want to get this done before supper. Pleased to meet you Bakura-san."

Bakura opened his mouth to say something but Ishizu silenced him with a raise of her hand. "Of course, I will see you tomorrow. Don't forget, you have a session with me."

Ryou smiled and nodded. "Of course, three to five like usual."

With another affectionate rub to the small white haired boy's head, Ishizu grabbed Bakura by his hand before pulling him out of the room. As soon as the door closed, the same song that Ryou was humming before began to play again; only louder than before.

"What the hell Ishizu; what was that in there?" Bakura hissed as he followed the quiet woman. "They way he was talking; it was-"

"Quite unusual?" Ishizu asked, leaving the hallway and entering the common room. The nicely decorated room was now full with different patients and students from her school.

"That isn't even the word for it, but let's go with that one." Bakura muttered before crossing his arms over his chest. "So, I guess my day here is over?"

"Hm," Ishizu frowned as she scanned the room before sighing. "I suppose you can. But before you leave, I want to give you the file and a couple of tapes to give you."

"Tapes?" Bakura rose an brow. "Why in the hell do I need tapes for?"

"I want you to watch them tonight. It will further explain Ryou's condition. I advice you to do what I ask of you Bakura. You can be sure that there will be consequences." the black haired woman said before tapping Bakura on the head when he rolled his eyes.

"Now, be a good boy and wait for me yeah?" She cooed before walking away, almost laughing when she heard Bakura growl.

"Still fucking with your head I see."

Bakura closed his eyes and flexed his hands when he heard chuckles behind him.

"Don't fuck with me now Marik, I am so not in the mood right now." the white haired man hissed before slowly turning around. His childhood friend Marik smirked before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Now, now don't get your panties in such a twist. I am only fucking with you."

"Damn," another man that stood beside Marik said with a frown. "Was your patient that bad?"

"That's a understatement Yami," Bakura breathed, running his fingers through his hair and mentally wishing for Ishizu to come back with whatever she had so he could have a smoke.

"He's fucking crazy."

"Well," Yami said while smirking. "this is a mental institute."

Bakura turned to make a rude gesture at the crimson eyed man before sighing. "So what are your assignments are like?"

"My assignment name is Mouto Yugi; he had been diagnosed with DPD." Yami said with a shrug.

"Dependent Personal Disorder eh? So how was he around you?" Marik asked, shoving his hands into his black slacks.

"He's a pretty sweet kid." Yami said with a soft smile. "Cute as as button too."

"Awww." Marik said while laughing. "Ain't that sweet. Nice to know you think he's cute. But my assignment name is Ishtal Malik. He is here because he's bipolar. When I saw him he was drugged up since he had lashed out at a nurse three days ago." Marik said before grinning.

Yami shuddered. "Is that something to grin about?"

"I like it."

Bakura couldn't help but laugh when Yami shuddered again. Marik could be kind of weird time to time. Sometimes, the white haired man wondered if Marik should be in this institute as well.

"Well," Marik said suddenly. "There is big sis, I better get going. Am I going to go see you tonight Bakura or are you going to stay in with you know who?"

"Shut up you perverted fuck." Bakura said while walking away to meet his teacher halfway. "I will call you tonight you idiot."

"Okay!" Marik chirped. "See you tomorrow!"

Ishizu smiled when Bakura came her way with a scowl on his face. "Ah, I see my little brother is bothering you again?"

"When is he not bothering me?" Bakura huffed before looking at the small back pack in the woman's hands. "How many tapes are there again?"

"Only three and don't worry, each one is only thirty minutes long. Along with a small file on Ryou as well. So, if you have anything else planned for the night, I advise you to get this done as soon as you get home."

"Yeah, Yeah." Bakura said as he shifted the bag onto his shoulders and gave the woman a lazy salute.

"See you tomorrow Sensei," Bakura called before walking out of the building and into the cool air. He then frowned when the air suddenly picked up before rushing to his medium sized black car. Once he got the car door open, he threw the book bag into the passengers side and climbed in. within another second, Bakura had started the car and was already out of the parking lot.

He didn't want to spend any more unnecessary seconds at this place. Once he turned into the ongoing traffic, the psychology student glanced down at his LED clock sitting over his radio and let out a silent curse.

He was late.

"Damn it," He muttered and picked up speed when the light turned green. He was late as fuck.

* * *

It was around six-thirty when Bakura had finally park in front of a large beige color building before sliding out and stand next to the semi-closed gates. In the back of his mind, he prayed that the classes had ran late. Sighing, Bakura reached into his back pocket and pulled out a simple black band and gathered his hair before pulling through. Once it was in a tight enough hold, his hand again fell into his pocket but this time to pull out a carton of cigarettes. As soon as he was about to lite one of the sticks, a sudden amount of weight was applied to his back making him take in a sharp breath of cold air.

"You're late." an lightly annoyed voice said before continuing. "You were suppose to be here thirty minutes ago. Don't you realize it is winter and standing outside in nothing but a leotard and stockings isn't the right attire?"

"Yeah," Bakura said while rolling his eyes. "Give me a break though. You knew that I started working at that institute downtown today?" he asked, slowly turning over his shoulder and into annoyed blue eyes.

"I am pretty sure that you cellphone is working though. Now, carry me to the car. My legs are freaking freezing."

Bakura couldn't help but laugh when he felt slim legs wrap tightly around his legs. Carefully, he hoisted the body on his bag before walking to the car.

"I swear Kisara," Bakura said with a small grunt. "You better be thankful that I am a loving boyfriend."

Kisara giggled and buried her face into Bakura's neck, her warm breath tickling against the student's neck and making him shiver.

"I know. Why do you think I go ballistic when I see other girls from the studio give you looks?"

Bakura's crinkled as his girlfriend slid off his back and throw her things into the backseat. "They give me looks?" he asked while opening the driver's door.

"Yeah, they do." Kisara said with a strange look which only twisted more when she picked up the book bag in the passengers seat. "What is this?"

"Oh," Bakura said, taking the bag away. "I got assigned a patient at the institute today and Ishizu wanted me to watch these tapes on him."

"Oh." Kisara said simply, making sure her seat beat was on. She didn't ever want to admit it but, Bakura drove like a bat out of hell. Every time she was in the car with him she always managed to whisper a small prayer.

"So," Kisara said as Bakura pulled away from the curb. "What is he like? The one you have to work with I mean."

"Tch," Bakura said while rolling his eyes. "He's fucking crazy. He has a multiple disorder. He calls his other personality 'Zorc-kun'"

Kisara raised a brow. "Zorc-kun?"

"Yeah, I know." Bakura muttered, thinking back to Ryou's smile and his chilling humming. "He's the same age as you though. And Ishizu practically treats him like a little kid."

"I don't see anything wrong with that." Kisara said with a frown as Bakura turned a corner. "I mean, my mother still coos and treats me like a child. It's a annoying type of affection."

"You got the annoying part right." Bakura said while slowing the car down until he stopped in front of a medium sized house. He then frowned when he saw two black cars in the driveway.

"Both you parents are here I see." He muttered as Kisara gathered her things.

"Duh." Kisara said while rolling her eyes. "They are suppose to be here. Stop being such asshole."

"Hey." Bakura defended, folding his arms over his steering wheel. "I'm not the asshole here. You parents are. They don't like me worth shit."

"Nobody in my family likes you," Kisara corrected before leaning over to press her lips against her boyfriend. "But that only makes me want you more." she whispered before getting out of the car, her large dance bag slung over her shoulder.

"My parents are going to be out of town this weekend," she said as she stepped onto the curve. "Can I stay over?"

"I don't see why not."

Bakura chuckled when the white haired girl eyes lit up before smiling. "Alright. Talk to you later."

The college student nodded and watched as the younger walked up the side way before disappearing into the house after unlocking it. Once he made sure that she was safely inside, he pulled off eager to get home and finish the work his teacher gave him so he could sleep.

* * *

Bakura was happy he made it back home. He opened his apartment door with a rushed ease before taking off his shoes, throwing them in a corner; not caring if black smudges now graced his white walls due to his carelessness. He then walked into his small sized living room and threw his coat on his black couch and headed into his bedroom to change. His room was always a mess. No matter how much he had tried to keep it clean, clothes were always piled into corners of the room. One time, Kisara sworn that she had saw some of Bakura's boxer slowly inch into his messy closet.

He was a damn man. Not a fucking neat freak...like Yami.

Bakura then stripped of his winter clothing and found the black and white pajama pants he had wore the night before and pulled them on. Keeping his hair up in the ponytail, he slowly inched back into the living room and grabbed the book bag. Emptying out the contents, he set aside the file; figuring he could read that in the morning before placing the tapes onto his black coffee table.

"I might as well get this over with," Bakura muttered and picked up the first tape which read:** 'Ryou's Admittance into Institute. Age: 8' **

groaning, Bakura pushed himself from the couch and pushed the tape into the combo DVD-vhs player before pressing the button and sitting back down on the couch. He then wondered if he should have made some popcorn as the session began to play.

His brows furrowed when a smaller version of Ryou suddenly appeared, dressed in nothing but white. His hair was shorter and neater. But his eyes. His eyes were dark and dull. Just like they were today. In front of him was a large piece of white paper, and a red crayon was in Ryou's small hands.

"_What are you drawing Ryou?" _It was Ishizu. Bakura could hear her, but he didn't see her.

"_I'm drawing," _Ryou said happily.

_"Really?"_ Ishizu asked with a small laugh. _"So, are you feeling better now? You weren't feeling that well when you got here. Don't you remember?" _

Ryou paused in his drawing before nodding. "_I-I think so. It's hard to remember. But I know I am feeling better now! Much better!" _Ryou said before he continued to color.

"_That's fine. Now, tell me. Why are you in such a good mood." _

_"Because,"_ Ryou said, not looking up from his drawing. "_Tomorrow is my little sister's birthday and my mother made me promise not to tell that she made her a strawberry cake! "_

"_Ah, I take it you love strawberries?" _

_"I love them!"_ Ryou chirped.

Bakura rose a brow as he studied Ryou's face. That chipper mood, yet his face looked so...dull and fake.

"_So Ryou," _Ishizu said, coming into the camera's view. _"What are you drawing?" _

"_About what happened." _Ryou stated simply, not going into anymore detail.

"_Really? What happened? I thought you didn't remember." _Ishizu said with a frown.

Ryou's coloring became harder and faster. _"I don't."_

_"So, how can you color what you don't remember."_ Ishizu asked.

_"Because,_" Ryou said, his voice loosing his chipper mood. _"He's telling me."_

Ishizu moved forward. _"Who are you talking about?" _

"_I am talking about Zorc-kun. He says that I should color everything red. That's how it was. He also says that crayons don't even compare to the color red that was on the walls and on me." _Ryou said, his chipper voice coming back again. _"Do you have any darker reds?" _

As soon as Ryou asked that, the tape stopped and the screen went fuzzy telling Bakura that the tape had ended. One the couch Bakura sat, staring at the screen with wide eyes. Slowly, he turned to the other two tapes that rested on the table. He reached out for the second on which was labeled: **Ryou's Behavior AGE: 12**

Suddenly, he paused. His hand hovered over the black and white tape. A part of him was eager to find out what this was about but the other didn't want to out of a somewhat scared interest. Ryou was fucked up in the head and he didn't want to see anything disturbing.

Berating himself for his sudden fear over a child, Bakura reached for the tape and placed it in the player and sat back down on the couch and pressed play. This time, Ryou sat in a chair, his legs folded in his lap. His hair was now longer, and messy which was similar to Bakura's. Like before, he was dressed in all white but his arms were folded over his chest tightly.

A straightjacket.

_"So Ryou," _It was Ishizu again. _"Care to explain what happened yesterday?"_

_"There is nothing to explain."_ Ryou said while cocking his head to the side. _"I know you know the entire thing. So, why do you want to go over it again?"_

_"You know the routine Ryou," _Ishizu said with a frustrating sigh. _"Just tell me what happened."_

Ryou hung his head._ "I attacked one of the workers at the institute."_

_"Why is that?"_

_"Because she deserved it."_ Ryou hissed.

_"Ryou,"_ Ishizu warned. Bakura could hear the growl in the woman's voice when Ryou began to laugh.

_"She made fun of me. She told me that Zorc-kun didn't exist. That I was crazy and I deserved being here. That damn laugh. It was annoying."_ Ryou moved his shoulder's around before curling his toes.

_"So, I took one of my coloring pencils and stabbed her right in her arm."_

Bakura's stomach shifted as Ryou continued.

_"The way she screamed, and the way the blood spurted from her arm. I would have did more if the pencil didn't break off."_ Ryou said with a sad sigh. "I_ need that pencil to finish coloring my house."_ slowly, Ryou then tilted his head up to the ceiling. "Zorc-kun wanted me to prove to her that he was here. And I did."

Ryou laughed again. _"I showed Mazaki a lesson."_

the screen went blank again.

* * *

Alright. I will leave it at that. I wanted to test the waters and see what you guys think. So, feedback is much love! So, as you can see, Ryou is kind of messed up. So yeah. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I** don't own anything. Nor the lyrics to Black Paper Moon.

**Stalker's Notes: **Hello, another update of Insanity. I guess after I wrote the last chapter last night; my mind was bombarded with ideas. Thanks for the feedback last chapter! But yeah, Ryou is hella fucked up in this story. Tee Hee. Just wait when he's released. You haven't anything yet. Oops. Spoiler. XD

**Ages of Characters so far in Insanity: **

Bakura—23 (going on 24)

Ryou-18

Yami-25

Marik—23

Ishizu-Sensei-32

Kisara-17-18

Yugi-18

Malik-20

(Yes, Bakura is dating a high school student. XP get over it.)

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**Cooped Up**

_No one believes in me_

_There are times when I'm degraded_

_Even so, your words_ _will always echo in my heart_

The next day at the Institute, Bakura was sort of looking forward to see Ryou. Why? Well, the sooner he got this over with, he could go home. The second reason was because after reading his crazy look-a-like file; Bakura was surprised to find out that Ryou was somewhat like him. Mother dead, father disowning him, sibling gone. Yeah, they were alike. But, Ryou was still crazy as fuck. That's where the similarities ended.

"Well, aren't you early?" Marik chuckled while watching his childhood friend drag himself into the common room before sitting on one of the large leather couches.

"God, just shut the fuck up already." Bakura muttered before casting a glance in the pale blonde's direction. "Shouldn't you be at home eating cereal in your underwear still?"

Marik chuckled before rubbing his stomach idly. "Yeah, but I thought why not go with my sister? I didn't feel like driving anyway."

Bakura cocked his head to the side before shrugging. "I guess. Where is your sister anyway? I know everyone is waiting for her to let us go into our patients rooms."

Yami; who was sitting in a chair beside Marik looked up confusion evident in his eyes. "Didn't you listen to Ishizu-Sensei yesterday? We aren't going to the patients rooms today. They are going to be here in the common room with us."

"I was late; so I didn't get the memo." Bakura said while shoving his hands into his pockets. Damn it, he rushed all the way over here for nothing.

"So, when are they suppose to be out here? And shouldn't the more dangerous patients stay inside their rooms?" Bakura asked, the thought of Ryou lashing out on someone quickly entered his mind.

"I doubt it," Yami said with a shrug. "I am pretty sure that the other workers here observed their behavior before deciding if they were stable enough to come to the common room."

"Yeah," Marik said while nodding. "He has a point there. The institute isn't going to risk their own asses."

Bakura shifted on the couch before leaning against it completely. "As long as Ishizu doesn't have me do any extra work then I am fine."

Marik laughed while Yami only rolled his eyes before picking up a book that was in his coat pocket and began to read it.

At least another forty minutes had pasted before Ishizu and a couple of orderly's entered the common room, all of them had at least four people with them.

The patients.

"Alright everyone," Ishizu said loud enough to capture all of her student's attention. "I am sorry for the delay but there were other matters I had to attend to. As you can see; I have the patients that you were working with yesterday. While yesterday was all about introductions, today is all about observing. As psychologist; you must be able to observe your patients body language and behavior."

Ishizu stepped aside as her students rose from their seats. "Now, I want at least a page of observation notes about your patients. This is an all day assignment. From breakfast, to dinner. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes, Sensei." The students replied.

"Good." Ishizu said with a smile. "Now, find your patients and get started. If you have any questions; ask an orderly. If necessary, an orderly will contact me to help you with your problem or question."

"Now, you may get started." Ishizu said with a small smile. Immediately, everyone began to call for their patient and went to secluded areas of the large common room. Satisfied, the raven haired woman turned and walked away, eager to get some of her work done.

Bakura watched as Yami and Marik find their patients. He was surprised on how much they looked alike. Yami's patient was smaller, with large violet colored eyes and his hair was a bit different as well. If Bakura would've guessed, he would say the boy had to be around at least fourteen years old. Yami had said he had DPD and he could see it. The way he clinched onto Yami's shirt, or how it seemed whenever Yami asked a question, the smaller wouldn't answer before clinging onto Yami; asking him something. As for Marik and his patient, they seemed like they were deep in conversation and what ever they were talking about seemed to amuse them both.

Sighing, Bakura sat back onto the couch and leaning back against it, his hand covering his eyes. He kind of figured that Ryou wouldn't be outside his room.

"You were suppose to be looking for me."

Bakura jumped slightly before removing his hand from his eyes only to see Ryou standing there, his eyes looking down at him.

Ryou looked...different from yesterday. His tangled hair was neat and it fell in layers over his shoulder. He was in his usual white attire; a somewhat tight long white sleeve shirt and a pair of white pants completed with a pair of neon orange-blue socks.

But what Bakura couldn't look away from was his eyes.

They weren't dark and dull. They were bright; a light brown. If Bakura had to choose a color; it would he hazel.

"Did you hear me?"

Bakura snapped out from his thoughts before shaking his head slightly. "Uh, what?"

Ryou eyes narrowed slightly before sitting besides Bakura. "You didn't look for me. You were suppose to. Are you tired or something?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"That's none of your business," Bakura said before grabbing his bag and pulling out one of his notebooks. "I am not going to put up with all these questions, I am telling you that now."

Ryou's brows furrowed before crossing his arms over his chest and leaned back. "Fine. Zorc-kun told me to be nice to you; so I have no choice."

Bakura rose a brow. "He told you to be nice to me? I thought he hated me,"

Ryou let out a small laugh and folded his legs in his lap. His pale fingers ran down his leg as he looked up at the ceiling. "Oh no, he hates you with a passion. He is just in a good mood that's all; and when he's happy, so am I."

_'Ah,' _thought as he wrote what Ryou said down. '_That's why he isn't threatening people with colored pencils right now...or humming that damn song.' _

"I want to know more about this Zorc-kun," Bakura said, placing his notebook aside.

Ryou paused before looking up at the student; a brow slowly rising and slowly leaned forward. "What if I don't tell you?"

Bakura rose a brow. "Then it doesn't matter. I will find out anyways,"

Ryou's expecting expression fell with a small sigh. With a roll of his eyes; Ryou stood up suddenly before looking down at Bakura. "You're really aren't any fun. I want to go to the art room. Since I am your responsibility; you have to follow me."

Bakura felt his eye twitch. "Wha-"

But before he could say anything else, Ryou was walking away, his hands behind his back. Since he didn't have a choice, Bakura followed muttering all the way. The art room was at least two times bigger than the common room but a lot more colorful. Various amounts of artist supplies littered the tables and shelves. Drawings done by the patients of the institute decorated the walls. Some of the drawings were crude, but others looked like they deserved to be in museums.

"Ah, here it is."

Again, Bakura was forced from his thoughts and back into reality and noticed Ryou standing before one of the easels in the corner. Slowly, Bakura made his way over to the white haired patient before turning to the painted work.

The background has to be a mixture of black and red. In the middle was a black animal-or what seemed to be an animal. It seemed like it was staring at Bakura with it's violet colored eyes and bared teeth. The claws on the creature was extended to the fullest while it's leathery-snake looking skin seemed to glisten due to the mixture of paints.

"Do you like it?" Ryou said with a giggle. "Zorc-kun says he loves it; it reminds him of protecting me from all of the mean people here. Of course, he says he isn't a animal but he sure growls and howls like one."

Ryou then tilted his head to the side before biting the bottom of his lip. "All though; it seems it would be better if there was some kind of blood involved...what do you think?"

"I-"

"I meant Zorc-kun," Ryou said glaring at Bakura before his happy expression returned. "I thought so!"

Bakura said nothing as he watched Ryou walk off; talking to himself (or Zorc-kun as everyone else says) and heading over to the paint shelves.

"Damn it," Ryou sighed, standing on his tippy toes trying to reach a small bottle of red paint. "I can't reach it Zorc-kun,"

"_Tell that other to help you," _the deep soothing voice inside Ryou's mind cooed.

Ryou pouted and began to hop up and down, his small fingers barely brushing up against the paint bottle. "No fucking way." he huffed. "You see how he is, I am not going to ask him for anything. Besides, I thought you hated him."

"_That's true," _Zorc said with a laugh. _"But I don't want to see you get hurt because of our dislike for him."_

"I don't care," Ryou said with another hop and laughed when he finally grabbed the bottle, his body slamming against the shelve while doing so. "See Zorc-kun? I told you that I didn't-"

Before Ryou could even finish, he could hear the faint call from Bakura as the shelf he was still holding onto began to fall forward and onto him. It seemed like it was in slow motion as Ryou released the shelf and his back hit the floor hard. All the bottles and brushes fell around; and bottles slipped off the falling racks.

"Ryou!" Bakura cried out and braced himself in front of the smaller boy who was still on the floor. His hands were on either side of Ryou's head while he legs were in between the the smaller. Before Bakura could even say Ryou's name again, a sharp breath was suddenly taken from him when the bottles hit his back, some of them even breaking. Still bracing himself, Bakura groaned as the shelf somewhat fell against him; making Bakura pressing his body against Ryou's.

Bakura could feel the paint soak his back, and even feel small pieces of glass dig into his back due to the shelf's sudden pressure. "God damn it!" he hissed. He could feel his arms tremble as the struggled with the added weight. It didn't make it better since the split paint began to pool at his knuckles; making the tile floor slippery.

"You..."

Bakura looked into Ryou's wide eyes. The student could see some fear in those lightly colored eyes.

"You saved me..."

"Ugh—what was I suppose to do?" Bakura grunted; trying to move away from the body beneath them shifted. "Let you get crushed to death?"

"What in the hell happened here?"

Bakura looked up just in time to see three orderly's rush into the room; panic in all their eyes.

"Sir! Are you alright?" one asked while the other two pushed paint shelf off of the student. "What happened?"

"It's nothing. Everything is fine." Bakura muttered, wincing when he was pulled up. He then looked up when the orderly's picked Ryou by the arms.

"Are you alright kid?" he asked while checking over Ryou's body for injuries and sighed when he found none.

"Why in the hell were you in here? The art room is off limits!" the first orderly yelled; turning back to Bakura.

"Me?" Bakura yelled. "I didn't even know the damn art room wasn't even open! I was just following my ward!"

How dare this old fart blame this on him! Bakura pulled his arm away and grunted when he felt a sharp pain flare up his shoulder. Hissing, the white haired man held onto the injured shoulder and looked up to Ryou who was staring at him somewhat sadly. The capture gaze was soon broken when Ryou was pulled away.

"Come on, your going back to your room."

Ryou said nothing as he exited the room but he managed to cast another glance at Bakura before he turned a corner.

"I will show you to the medical wing if you want me to," the last orderly said with a sympathetic look on his face. "Really, I am sorry for this. If I would have know that you were going to be working with Ryou; I would've followed after you."

"Follow?" Bakura questioned. "I am not some child. I can handle him myself."

The worker of the institute flinched at Bakura's harsh words before regaining his composure. "That maybe so. But, Bakura Ryou is one of the most dangerous patients here and there is no way I am loosing my job because some _student _thinks he can do whatever the hell he wants here."

And with that parting word, the orderly left Bakura standing there; clenching onto his now bleeding shoulder. If the kid thought he could handle Ryou; then he could handle finding the medical wing.

"Damn it." Bakura hissed.

* * *

"Ah!" Ryou cried out as he was thrown onto his room floor. He hissed at the man who stood over him smirking before closing the door. The small patient could hear a small _click _of the lock on his door.

"Ugh, I fucking hate them." Ryou muttered as he stood to his feet, wobbling over to his bed before flopping down onto the mattress.

"_Are you alright Ryou?" _Zorc asked, Ryou could hear the worry in his others voice and it made Ryou smile before folding his legs into his lap and began to flex his toes.

"I am fine Zorc-kun. There is nothing to worry about."

"_Hm. That man who threw you; is he new?" _

Ryou tilted his head to the side as he tried place the orderly with a man he had seen in the past. "I guess he is; I haven't seen him before."

"_Hm." _Zorc hummed with a questionable sound. _"I will deal with that later. No one hurts you like that. Understand?" _

"Yeah, Yeah," Ryou said with another laugh. It was not point of trying to tell Zorc otherwise. Whenever his other wanted something done, it always happened. Of course, Ryou had no problem with hurting the orderly's. After the eight years he had been here—or seeing what he had done to the other staff at the institute, one would have guessed that they would learn to not mess with him in anyway.

"_That new one; the one who looks like you... he's different." _Zorc said a few moments later.

Ryou's brows furrowed. "How is that? Because he saved me?"

"_Yes, that is why. If it was anyone else, they would have let you get hurt. But, this one protected you. I like him." _

Ryou rolled his eyes. "That's good to know. Now, I am about to get some sleep. If you don't mind."

Zorc chuckled. _"Of course, my little __yadonushi__. Sleep well." _

"I will _kokuei_. Try to not do anything crazy once I fall asleep?" Ryou asked through a yawn. Ryou snuggled underneath his white colored blanket and smiled when he felt a faint touch run over his forehead.

" _I can't really promise; but I will try."

* * *

_

"Ah that fucking _hurts!" _ Bakura snapped at the nurse who was pulling out small fragments of glass from his bloody back.

"I am sorry," she said as she continued. "I am trying to be careful but you keep moving. It won't if you stay still."

Bakura muttered something underneath his breath as the woman continued to pull of the small shards. His brown eyes then looked to his teacher sitting besides him.

"That was a good thing you did Bakura," Ishizu said with a small smile. "There are really quite a few who would help a patient at this institute. And it was Ryou nevertheless."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "I may think he's off his damn rocker; but that doesn't mean I want him to be smashed underneath a shelve that was two times bigger than him."

Ishizu smiled at this. "Yes, I suppose so. Now, I am giving you the rest of the week off since I know your shoulder is going to be bothering you for a couple of days..."

Bakura looked up at his teacher with an air of expectancy. The rest of the week off? Hell yeah!

"_But,_ Ishizu continued. "I want you to come in on Saturday and help me with some files I have to take to the director next week,"

"Saturday?-Ow! Shit!" Bakura yelled, turning back his dark brown eyes to the smirking nurse.

"Oops."

"Yes, I said Saturday. I know that you might have something planned this weekend so I want you to come in the morning; around eight. That way, you can leave around one in the afternoon and go on with whatever you have to do."

Bakura opened his mouth to say something but closed it and sighed. "Fine."

"Alright then. I will come in Saturday."

"I thought you would say that."

After Bakura was patched up by the nurse, Ishizu had given the white haired student permission to leave for the day. Ecstatic, Bakura didn't need to be told twice. As soon as he started to gather his things; Ishizu stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"As soon as you go see Ryou. He has been asking about your injury. This is the first time he has shown some type of interest in someone else besides Zorc."

"Do I have to?" Bakura asked.

"Do it or I will find something else for you to do on Saturday and you can kiss your free time down the drain." Ishizu said before placing the key to Ryou's door in the base of his palm before folding it.

"Be quick, and be careful."

"Be careful she says." Bakura muttered, making sure that none of the orderly's saw him talking to himself. "Why in the hell didn't she come with me?"

Sighing, Bakura pushed back his strands before using the card key his teacher had given him to unlock his patient's door before stepping inside. Immediately, his eyes went to the body that was laid across the bed; a single white sheet covering the body underneath it.

"He's asleep." Bakura muttered. "Just great."

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Bakura stood by the door and stared at what he could see from where he stood. Ryou's face was turned in his direction so he could see the smaller peaceful expression and the small smile on his face while he slept. Never would Bakura guessed that Ryou would be capable to killing someone. His own family nevertheless.

Figuring that he shouldn't think to much of it, Bakura turned to open the door only to pause when he heard a soft yawn.

"So, you came."

Bakura turned slightly over his shoulder and his breath hitched.

Ryou was sitting up half way on the bed; hair falling messily into his face and into those dark brown eyes.

"I was worried about you, Bakura-kun."

* * *

_yadonushi-Landlord; Host. (Bakura called Ryou this when they shared a body)_

_kokuei-Dark shadow. _

_I forgot to tell you guys that DPD means Dependent Personality Disorder. _

**DPD definitions from Wikipedia:** Individuals with DPD see themselves as inadequate and helpless; they believe they are in a cold and dangerous world and are unable to cope on their own. They define themselves as inept and abdicate self-responsibility; they turn their fate over to others.

And I think this kind of fits Yugi. You know, since he is all small and whatnot. XD

**Next chapter:** Zorc is in control. what, oh what will he do to Bakura? XP


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything! So don't say that I do. Nor Black paper moon lyric.

**Stalker's Notes:** Hello everyone. I am back with another chapter of Insanity! I want to thank everyone for being so patient with me. I am hoping that this chapter will make up for my absence. I am working on my other stories right now. So, look out for them!

Thank you for the support for the story so far! It makes me smile.

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_Affection _

_You gave me a reason to live_ _in an "eternity" of captivity_

The atmosphere in the room was suffocating Bakura slowly. The psychology student could feel small beads of sweat slowly form on his forehead while his his ward stared at him with darkened eyes.

"I am glad that you came," Ryou said with a laugh while brushing back his white hair, his eyes never leaving Bakura's.

"Yeah, well, Ishizu made me. So don't feel special or anything like that." Bakura said while folding his arms over his chest. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Never better." Ryou chirped a moment later before pushing himself off of his white bed and slowly making his way over to his student caregiver. He smiled softly when he noticed Bakura pressed himself against the cold door, trying his best to avoid the pale hand that now rested on his shoulder.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Ryou said with a tilt of his head, his hand slowly running from Bakura's shoulder to rest against the base of the student's neck.

Slowly, Ryou ran his index against the others neck and giggled when he heard a growl. "No need to get mad, Bakura-kun." Ryou muttered, pressing himself against Bakura, his face burying into Bakura's stained shirt until his mouth was pressed against the gauze that the institute's nurse had applied and kissed it softly. "I merely want to thank you for saving me..."

Pale fingers left the neck to dance down a strong muscled chest. "Do you not want that?" Ryou whispered, his lips brushing against Bakura's ear. Bakura couldn't move when he felt the breath of Ryou's whisper brush against his ear. He felt his knees buckle when he felt Ryou's fingers dance their way across his chest. While alarms went off his head, Bakura's body wouldn't even respond.

_'Come on,' _Bakura's mind screamed._'Are you going to let him MOLEST you?'_

"Get...get_ off _me!" Bakura yelled, pushing Ryou away and watching as Ryou fell to the floor with a thud.

"Fuck," Ryou hissed. "That hurt."

"How...dare you..." Bakura growled, his hands clenching at his side while he watched Ryou hold onto his arm as he stood to his feet.

"How dare I what?" Ryou asked with a snort and a roll of the eyes. "I was merely thanking you-"

"I am not fucking gay!" Bakura yelled. "You're my fucking charge! That's disgusting!"

Ryou bristled. "Disgusting? You seemed to like what I was doing to you, so rethink that for me won't you?" Ryou scoffed while folding his arms over his chest, his eyes dangerously narrowed.

Bakura opened his mouth to protest but nothing came out. All he could do was growl before turning back to the door; muttering about how fucking fast he needed to leave his charge's room.

Ryou couldn't help but laugh. "Bye Bakura-kun! See you!"

Bakura never walked to fast in his life. His face was red, and his heart was still beating fast. How dare that fucking runt. How _DARE HE_! The white haired psychology student slapped the card down on the receptionist desk without a word and left the institute and rushed to his car.

Pulling it open with more than necessary force, Bakura climbed in and sped away from the hospital before he decided to check himself into the institute to gather his mind again.

"_Disgusting? You seemed to like what I was doing to you, so rethink that for me won't you?"_

Of course Bakura didn't have anything against homosexuals after being raised with his foster parent's open view of life. But he was straight a metal rod. His girlfriend was beautiful, smart, young and the most outspoken girl that he knew. There was noway in hell he found Ryou attractive at. All Ryou was to Bakura was another project.

"Yeah," Bakura breathed as he slowed down at a traffic light. "He's nothing but a project that's it."

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Hello?" Bakura groaned, pressing his cellphone against his ear.

"_Hey there boyfriend,"_ Kisara giggled._"Are you going to come and get me today? I am sitting here at my house waiting for you." _

Oh crap. He forgot all about Kisara. "Yeah, I am own my way now. There was a accident at the institute so Ishizu gave me some time off." Bakura said, carefully turning direction and heading to his girlfriend's house.

"_Oh my god. Did something happen to you?" _Kisara yelled into the phone, making Bakura wince. _"Are you hurt?" _

"Calm down Kisa. I am fine. So when I get there I don't want you fussing over me alright?"

"_How cannot I fuss?"_ Kisara whined._ "I don't want you hurt Bakura! I love you too much."_

Bakura couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, I love you too. Now, let me go, I will be there in ten."

"_Okay then,"_ Kisara said with a giggle._ "See you then."_

"Bye." Bakura muttered. Now this is what he needed. Someone to take his mind off his work.

* * *

Back at the institute, Ryou laid against his wall as he sat on his bed, his legs folded Indian style. His fingers running through his soft white locks while his face was scrunched in anger.

"I can't believe you did that Zorc-kun!" Ryou yelled. "You had no right to make me do that. He is going to think that I am more of a freak than I am already!"

"_Calm down." _Zorc said with amused chuckle. _"I was merely testing him that's all and he passed." _

Ryou stopped playing with his hair. "Bakura-kun passed? So, does that mean that you like him?"

"_Oh yes, he passed the test. And yes, I like this Bakura-kun. So don't worry about him yadonushi. I will take care of everything."_

Ryou smiled. "Alright Zorc-kun. I don't want to lose Bakura-kun. I like him a lot."

* * *

When Bakura finally made it to Kisara's house, he was happy to see no cars in his girlfriend's driveway.

No parent's to deal with. Awesome. Grinning, Bakura turned off his car and stepped out calmly before walking up the decorated walkway and to Kisara's large wooden double doors. Before he could even raise a hand, one of the doors slowly opened and a pair of shining blue eyes shone from behind them.

"Bakura!" Kisara squealed, flinging the door open and jumping into her older boyfriend's arm and laughed when Bakura swung her around and into the house; slamming her into the wall.

"Heh. Miss me?" Bakura muttered, burying his face into Kisara's pale neck. "You know I did." Kisara giggled, her arms wrapping around the psychology student's neck.

"But what is bringing on the roughness? Don't get me wrong, I like it..."

"I just had a rough day at work that's all.." Bakura grunted, grabbing the back of Kisara's thigh and hoisting it to wrap around his waist. "I can stop if you want me to." he muttered before latching onto Kisara's bare shoulder, finding satisfaction when he heard the high pitched moan escape from the girl's lips.

"Hm. Fuck no. You better keep going or your not going to have a girlfriend after this mister." Kisara hissed, pulling on Bakura's hair. Bakura laughed and knelt down to the floor and placed the writhing girl beneath him down before attacking her.

No matter how much he tried, Kisara's softer touches could not erase Ryou's. While her touches and whispers soothed and cooled him; Ryou's had body burning.

His body craved for the burn.

Bakura did not like that at all.

* * *

Ishizu was more than enraged when she had went over the surveillance tape that had recorded the act between Bakura and Ryou. No, she wasn't really mad at her student; but more at herself. She should have known that something like this might happen. This wasn't the first time when Ryou or his other half tried to show interest in someone they had liked in the past.

Of course, it had not ended as smoothly as it did with Bakura. No, it ended in someone getting hurt; and/or with multiple stab wounds. Ishizu shuddered at the thought of another intern student that had Ryou as their patient.

His name was Ryuuji Otogi. He was more than eager to work with Ishizu and with the patients at the Domino Mental Institute. Due to his outstanding test scores, he had been paired with Ryou. The white haired patient had been quiet, rude, the same as ever before he had become more affectionate towards the raven. But the feelings weren't returned. Which saddened Ryou. Which resulted in a confrontation with Zorc-kun and Otogi.

Ishizu had been at home that night when she had received the call saying that her student had been stabbed in the neck four times with his own pen. Otogi did not make it through the harsh attack and Ryou was placed in another institute before the case was thrown out by the court of Domino; saying that Ryou's mental history was the cause for the attack. But that sealed the faith that Ryou might never step outside on his own ever again. Ishizu didn't want to that happen again. Not to Bakura. So there were somethings that she had to take care of. Sitting at her desk, the raven haired woman pulled out her old and worn phone book for her patients before flipping through, sighing when she found the number she was looking for.

Grabbing the phone and quickly entering the number and pressed it against her ear.

_Ring_

_Ring_

"_Hello, the Bakura residence." _

"Hi, I was calling to see if Bakura Aoto was able to speak to me? My name is Ishizu Ishtal; a family friend."

"_Please hold on for a moment." _

Ishizu didn't even have time to lean back in her chair before the soft voice was replaced by a much deeper and ruder one. But, the tone made the doctor smile.

"Hello, Aoto. Long time no hear."

"_Ishizu. Why are you calling me? Has something happened?"_ the man named Aoto asked; his voice laced with minor worry.

"No Aoto; there is no need to worry. I was merely calling to hear from my good friend. You haven't called in over four months you know."

"_I have been busy taking care of business Ishizu. My company will not run itself."_ Aoto scoffed before continuing. _"Now, is there a real reason why you called me? If not, I have other matters to tend to." _

Ishizu couldn't help but laugh. "You caught me again. No, the reason why I am calling is because of Ryou."

"_What about him?"_

Ishizu sighed. "Aoto; I think Ryou is starting to become more sensitive to feelings now. I think it will be best for you to come back into the picture now."

"_Picture?"_ Aoto laughed_. "There has not been a picture for me and that...that...boy since-"_

"Yes, I know. I know. But, you owe me Aoto. Now, when can I expect you to come and see your son?"

"_I have another meeting or two but after that; I will look into my schedule and see what I have open alright."_

Ishizu smiled. "That's all I ask for, I will talk to you later then. Goodbye Aoto-chan."

Her answer was a dial tone.

* * *

Ryou hummed to himself as he was escorted into the lunchroom by some of the lesser charges of the institute. Tucking back his hair, Ryou followed the other patients to the line and waited patiently to grab his tray like the others. Once his food was placed onto the worn tray, his light brown eyes scanned the small room; hoping to find somewhere to sit. Attacking the other patients and other staff would make others not want to eat lunch with him. But out of all of those people, there were three-

"Ryou! Hey, over here!"

"Coming Yugi!" Ryou called, brushing pass all the other patients and to the corner table where his short friend sat; right beside his other friend Malik. "Hey you guys, I haven't seen you two in a while." Ryou said with a smile, hugging Malik slightly.

"Yeah well, if you stay off of lock down then you will be able to see us more often don't you think?" Malik said while pushing Ryou's arm off of his shoulder. Ryou and Yugi rolled their eyes. Someone had refused to take their medication today.

"So, did anything happen since I have been gone?" Ryou asked while taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Well, nothing has happened at all." Yugi said with a shrug. "I am just waiting to the student-patient assessment so I can spend time with Yami."

"So what; your on first name basis now?" Malik said while raising a brow, a grin then graced his lips when he saw Yugi turn pink.

"Y-Yeah well...what about you and your mentor? You seem awful chummy with him!"

"Marik is fucking awesome," Malik said with a shrug and playing with with food. "He is the only one who can really get me."

"Gag me with a spoon." Ryou said while rolling his eyes. "You guys sound like love sick idiots."

"Lovesick my ass." Malik muttered.

Yugi only giggled.

It was late night when Bakura had finally left Kisara's house, telling the sniffling college girl that he would be back in the afternoon once he had taken care of some business then stop by his mentor's office. Bakura was ready to lay in his own bed and sleep; trying to ignore the pain that still throbbed in his shoulder and trying to push back the memories that had been burned into his mind and skin by Ryou. Shivering uncomfortably, Bakura pressed his hand to his face and sighed. God damn it all. He was not looking forward to stepping inside that institute anytime soon.

He knew it was a bad idea starting his internship there.

* * *

This chapter is over. It's been awhile since I wrote so I don't know if this turned out like the way I wanted it to. So, feedback is much needed. Now this is over, Mentality is being worked on. Thank you for reading! Goodbye. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Me. No own. Yeah.

**Stalkers Notes: **I feel terrible. I haven't updated in over a year. Sudden found inspiration from a dream. Thanks dream!

Read on!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Surprised **

Normally, Ishizu wouldn't laugh at anyone because she completely thought it was against her character. But, when she saw Bakura dragging himself through the institute doors Saturday morning she all but fell onto the floor.

"Good morning Bakura, you look well." Ishizu smirked while taking in her student appearance. Clearly Bakura didn't bother to properly groom himself this morning. His hair was all over his head, his narrowed brown eyes had small bags underneath them and the outfit clearly read 'Fuck all those who judge me'

Bakura looked up from his messy bangs and glared at the woman. "Don't start with me this morning. I just want to get this done so I can get back home and sleep."

Ishizu felt some sympathy for Bakura but she didn't let it show.

"Well, come along now. As soon as you finish the better." The raven haired woman said before leading the other into her office.

Bakura eyes wandered his teacher/friend small office. One would've guessed it would be larger with all the work she had done for the institution. Piles and piles of files stacked on the woman's desk and some even littered her floor.

Bakura chuckled before kicking a stack of papers carefully. "I never mistook you for a clutter hen Ishizu."

"Yes, I know my office isn't comfortable but that's why you're here. Its your duty to file all patients from this year and last year into my new file cabinet."

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me! I will be here until tomorrow!" Bakura cried.

"Well," Ishizu found glee in the expression on the white haired student's face. "Chop chop."

With that somewhat encouraging words, Ishizu left Bakura to his work.

As the door closed, Bakura felt his brow twitch.

"... "

* * *

"Well, someone looks like their in a good mood today."

Yugi blinked while sallowing his pills before turning to Malik.

"Who's in a good Malik?"

Directing his friend head slightly, Malik gestured his smaller friend towards his other friend who seemed like he was practicality skipping into the common area.

"Good morning Yugi; Malik!" Ryou greeted cheerfully.

Both Malik and Yugi a noticeable step back.

"Good morning Ryou." Yugi greeted carefully. "You seem like you're in a good mood this morning."

"Yeah," Malik muttered and leaned forward to stare into his friend light brown eyes. "Your eyes aren't glossy looking so they didn't drug you happy or anything. What's got you rainbow shitting happy?"

"Malik!" One of the nearby nurses yelled. "It's too early to be using such language!"

"Dick, lick, clit bitch." Malik muttered as he walked away with his friends in tow; both giggling at from the fuming nurse left behind.

"So spill!" Yugi cried a few moments later. "What has you in such a good mood this morning?"

Ryou smiled. "I had a really good dream last night. It was about my student care giver."

Malik rose a brow. "What about him?"

Ryou wiggled his brows and grinned. "I can't tell you. Besides, Zorc-kun told me not to."

Malik's brow twitched. "That's no fair! It's your fault you coming like there's rainbows shooting out out of your ass and you won't tell us why!"

Yugi took a step away from his friend. "What's with you and rainbows?"

Ryou only smiled at his friend before walking towards the cafeteria. Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

Bakura could've sworn that time was slowly passing by and he felt like crying. Pushing aside another box full of patient files, the intern sighed before pushing back his slightly damp white bangs from his face.

"This should be enough for her right now." Bakura muttered as he stood from the floor. "I'm fucking starving." he added, patting his growling stomach to further confirm his own statement. Slowly, the college student turned to the clock that hung over his teacher desk.

_10:30am_

"I've been here for almost three hours now. I'm most definitely grabbing something to eat."

Bakura moved like a zombie through the halls of the institute. Following the signs on the walls, he finally made his way into the cafeteria. A few patients still littered the room with the staff of the hospital.

Grabbing a fixed spinach salad from the silver counter, Bakura showed the cafeteria staff his ID before finding a vacant table to sit at.

As he sat there eating his tuna spinach salad, his eyes followed the people that walked in front of him with mild interest.

"Well, this is surprising."

Bakura paused in his eating only to see a blond haired man standing in front of him, one hand on his hip; the other holding up a tray.

The college student swallowed his food. "May I help you?"

"Sorry, I don't mean to be rude or anything. I am just shocked to see an intern here on a Saturday."

Bakura snorted. "Believe me, I'm not here from the kindness of my heart. Ishizu tricked me into coming today."

The blonde laughed. "That sounds like her alright. Please, let me introduce myself. I'm one of the doctors that works here; I'm Jounochi Katsuya."

Bakura reached out to shake the hand that was extended out to him. "Sato Bakura. It's an privilege to meet one of the Doctor's that works here."

Jounochi laughed loudly before waving his hand. "Flattery will get you everywhere dear intern. Mind if I sit with you?"

Bakura grinned. "I see no reason why you can't." He wasn't going to be a intern forever. He might as well get his networking in now.

* * *

"Alright everyone, its therapy time. Since it's the weekend, you are allowed into the activity room. Therapeutic activities only." One of the staff recited as the patients filed into the large area.

_"Well this seems like its going to be boring."_

Ryou immediately perked up at the deep voice that echoed in his mind.

"Zorc-kun, you're up!"

_"Yes yadonushi. Have I missed anything?"_

Ryou sighed as he sat besides his friends; a small pout on his face. "It's been boring all day."

"Well sorry Yugi and I aren't amusing you enough today." Malik sniffed.

Ryou shot an apologetic glance to his friend.

_"I'm sorry you've been so bored little one. If you want, I can make some things interesting for you." _

"No way Zorc-kun. Last time I've agreed with you, I was in solitary confinement for a month!"

Ryou shouted and turned red when he felt Zorc's laughter vibrate through his body.

_"I am sorry yadonushi. But scaring is what I do."_

Ryou smiled before rolling his eyes and started on his assignment.

* * *

Kisara was bored.

No, she was beyond bored.

Narrowing her blue eyes, the dancer rolled onto her stomach before reaching for her cellphone that was placed her night stand and immediately sent a text message to her boyfriend.

Two minutes later, she perked up when her text message music began to play. It was Bakura.

_"I told you, don't text me while I'm on duty." _

Frowing at the message, Kisara immediately threw her phone aside and rushed out of her room. If her boyfriend was going to ignore her, she would do the same.

The white haired girl descended downstairs while the front door opened and in stepped her parents.

"Well, look whose back in before sunset." Kisara joked as she watched her mother removed her jacket.

"Not funny. I'm sure your inside on a weekend. Your plans didn't go as planned?" the older woman asked as she walked into the living room.

Kisara flipped the woman the bird behind the back.

"Kisara; that isn't nice. Be nice to your mother for once."

"As if," Kisara huffed before smiling at the man before her. "So dad, how was work?"

"Boring as always. Say, since your dying of depression, how about helping this poor man out with dinner?"

"Why, I would love to help you make dinner dad."

"Great. Now, why don't you get the chicken and broccoli out from the fridge while I take my things into my office."

Nodding at her new task, Kisara bounced out of the foyer, leaving her father to head into his office. His dark colored eyes adjusted to the dark colored room. He threw his work coat onto his chair and immediately went to check his messages.

_You have one message... _

_Aoto, it's Ishizu again. I know you said that you would get back to me but I've talked to the director. It seems that Ryou upcoming release date is right around the corner. As his father, it's up to you to refuse this release date or we can sign him over to you. Please, call me back as soon as you can. _

_Beep! _

Aoto sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. Damn, he forgot all about Ishizu.

"Dad!" Kisara cried from the outside of Aoto's office. "I'm starving!"

"Right, I'm sorry sweetie. I'll be right there."

Ryou could wait just a bit longer.

* * *

Ah. This was a short chapter. I know. But expect more once I get my freaking phone! It's pure HELL trying to type a chapter on a screen thats bigger than your fingers!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I don't own a thing. Basically... I am poor. Yeah.

**Stalker's Notes:** A look into Ryou's father's life. Aoto Bakura everyone. Enjoy.

Chapter 6

A Man's Heart

"Daddy, Daddy look what I made in class today!"

Aoto looked over his newspaper and smiled at his daughter running into the house while her mother and brother followed.

"Ah, let me see what you did in class today Aname." the man said while hoisting the small girl in his arms.

Aname smiled brightly as she held up a brightly colored drawing consisting of rainbows, animals, and a large amount of glitter.

"Wow, its so pretty Ana-chan. Say, why don't we get a frame and hang it on the wall?"

Aname's lightly colored eyes brightened. "Really daddy?"

"Sure thing sweetie, that is if Yui is alright with it."

Aname turned to her mother. "Can I mommy?"

Yui nodded and smiled. "Sure thing Ana-chan. Now, I want you and Ryou to get ready for dinner."

Nodding, Aname jumped from her father's arms and grab her brother hand, chatting happily to the silent boy.

Yui sighed as she watched them leave the living room before turning to her husband. She frowned at Aoto who was gathering his things and placing them into a small briefcase.

"Aren't you staying for dinner?"

"Can't. I got a call from the office before you came in. I waited for you guys to come back first." Aoto stated simply as he stood in front of his wife.

His wife oozed of innocence. Her light brown eyes; which both of their children inherited were big and they could stare into someone's soul. Her chestnut hair touched the nape of her neck but it framed her heart shaped face perfectly. As high school sweet hearts, Aoto was extremely lucky to have her.

Yui looked away and bit her lip. "Y-you don't have to lie, Aoto."

His heart clenched uncomfortably.

"Wha-? what are you talking about Yui?"

Yui simply walked away. "It's nothing. Have a good day at work dear."

Aoto shook off the uneasy feeling that began to grow in his chest grabbed his jacket and began to make his way towards the door.

"...Daddy? Where are you going?"

Damn it.

The white haired man slowly turned to the entryway only to see Aname and Ryou standing there, both of them had confused looks on their faces.

"Um, daddy has to go into work for awhile. Don't worry, I will be back later."

"Your lying." Ryou muttered.

"Ryou!" Yui warned. "Don't you dare say that!"

"Yeah!" Aname cried, hugging the stuffed animal her father had given yo her a year before. "Daddy will be back! Right, daddy?"

Aoto swallowed nervously and smiled. "Of course. I will be here to tuck you in tonight. Promise Ana-chan."

Satisfied with that answer, Aname happily bounced away into the living room.

Aoto sighed and turned back to the door, ignoring the gaze on his back.

Once he made it to his car, Aoto pulled his cell phone from his pocket and quickly dialed a number.

"Hello Yuu? Yeah, they finally let me leave from work... I know, but you know we need all the overtime I can get... oh you cooked dinner? Great. I'm starving. I will be there soon...oh and tell Kisara I better see her homework before she gets dessert tonight...Yeah, love you too...bye."

With a smile, Aoto hung up his phone and pulled out the drive way.

****PageBreak***

"Dad!"

"There's my big girl. Did you miss me Kisara?" Aoto said as he ruffled his daughter's hair playfully.

Kisara giggled and nodded. "Come on, mama has dinner ready and everything!"

Aoto laughed and let himself be tugged into his other home. Did he feel bad for having another complete family on the side? No, that guilt had long left him.

"Welcome home Aoto." His other 'wife' Yuu greeted as she kissed him on the lips softly. Aoto happily kissed the woman back. Yuu was completely different from Yui. Yuu had long black hair that touched her waist. Her sapphire colored eyes held confidence and mischief and it could easily been seen in her body language and on her face.

Aoto had fell for Yuu from the moment they had met. It was at an meeting years ago-when his marriage with Yui had been still quite fresh and he still felt like a bachelor at heart. After a couple of casual outings with Yuu; Aoto had fallen in love with the woman. So he went on seeing her while still being with Yui. At times Aoto thought about leaving Yuu and remain faithful to Yui. They had been together since high school. Then when she announced that she was pregnant with their first child-Ryou; he left Yuu alone.

But that only lasted for a month-right after Yuu had contacted him and told him that she was pregnant what she thought was his first child.

What was a man who had dug his own grave to do? Well he tried his best to keep it under wraps for eight years. While Yuu hadn't suspected a thing, Yui was growing to suspect and it made Aoto nervous.

"Aoto?" Yuu called. "Come on, dinner is getting cold."

"Oh. Right, here I come."

_Nine hours later.. _

*Ring*

*Ring*

Aoto groaned softly as he tried to roll over to the nightstand; careful to not wake Yuu who was sleeping peacefully on his bare chest.

"ello..?"

_"Aoto! Something terrible happened. Where are you?" _

Fighting back the sleep that was trying to claim him, Aoto sat up with the phone pressed dangerously to his ear trying to understand what his frantic neighbor was saying.

"Mrs. Arai..? W-what's going on?"

_"Your wife, your children! I think it was a break in or something but Yui and Aname are.."_ Mrs. Arai trailed off as her sobs began to grow louder.

Immediately Aoto jumped out of the bed, almost knocking the sleeping Yuu off.

"Aoto?" Yuu called sleeplessly. "Come back to bed."

But Aoto was already gone.

_'No.' _Aoto thought as he threw himself into his car and sped off into the night._ 'Please god NO!' _

*****PageBreak****

Every neighbor on Chou-ku street stood outside their homes as they watch the police and other officials wheel out two stretchers. The white sheets that covered the bodies could barely contain all the blood.

"How tragic.." one neighbor muttered.

"They say the boy was unharmed..you don't think..?"

"Don't say anything like that! I'm sure Aoto is completely struck with grief! To say that his own child would do-"

"That child has always been a strange one.."

Aoto clenched his eyes shut as he heard the people whisper among themselves. He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to hear any of it!

"Excuse me sir,"

Aoto looked up to stare at the police officer that stood in front of him. "I hate to speak to you at a time like this. But, it seems as if this wasn't a break-in... this was done by some one in the house.."

No..

"We aren't one hundred percent right now, but all the evidence points to your son..."

"No..no you're lying! My son wouldn't do something like this!" Aoto yelled, making the police officer back away slightly.

"I'm sorry but..he killed your wife and child."

"...!"

*******PageBreak*****

Aoto woke up with a big intake of air. His white hair was matted to his forehead and his heart felt like it was about to leap out of his chest.

"It was just a dream," Aoto whispered to himself, trying to calm down. Shaking fingers made their way through his hair before he sighed. He laid back onto his bed and gazed at the ceiling thoughtfully.

That dream only happened a few times a year. Only on certain days would he relive that memory..something he tried to suppress desperately over the years. Slowly, he turned to the small calendar that rested on his nightstand.

"Today is Aname's birthday.." Aoto muttered.

Kisara sat at the kitchen table, lazily reading the back of the cereal box when her father walked in.

"Good morning dad! You don't look all that hot.." She frowned as she watched him make his way over to the coffee pot.

"Didn't sleep all that good.. where is your mother?"

"Went for her morning run.. she said she had some things to do afterwards. Are you about to leave too?"

"Yeah, I have some things to do too. I will see you later." Aoto muttered as he placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead and left quietly.

Kisara frowned at the retreating figure of her father before shrugging and returning to her food.

At the institute Ishizu carefully walked down the hallway, humming a soft tune as she carried a small white box. She stood in front of her patient's door and carefully slid her ID card, successfully unlocking the door.

"Good morning Ryou. I am surprised to see you up so early."

Ryou turned and smiled at the older woman. "You know I can never get any sleep on this day... is that what I think it is?" Ryou asked, his brown eyes falling to the white box in the doctor's hands.

Ishizu nodded and opened the box. Inside was a small strawberry cake which read "Happy 12th Birthday Aname.."

"It looks so pretty. I'm sure Aname would've loved it." Ryou whispered, his eyes began to water and tears began to fall.

Ishizu sighed before placing the cake down and embracing her patient. She held him tighter as his sobs grew louder and louder.

"It's alright Ryou. It's Alright."

*********Page Break****

The drive to Aname's final resting place was far since it was in a cemetery right outside Domino. Aoto sighed as he stepped out of his car and gathered the things he had brought with him. After a few minutes of walking, he finally stood before his daughter's grave marker. Besides her's was her mother's.

"Happy birthday Aname. I know I haven't been coming to see you much..but I know you're happy to see me here today. I bought you a strawberry plant..since you've always like strawberries..now you can have them whenever you want." Aoto muttered as he placed a the pink pot nearby. The strawberries on the vine were budding prettily.

"I really miss you both." Aoto continued, turning to his wife grave marker and placed down a bouquet of Yui's favorite flowers.

"I miss your smile the most Yui. I swear, that smile of yours always brightened up my day...and your eyes.." Aoto trailed off as tears began to run down his face. "I know I made stupid choices..but know that I-I.."

Aoto couldn't finish the words. He simply broke down and cried.

*Author Notes*

Ugh. Writting from a phone sucks ASS. I am sorry if the page breaks aren't working. They won't let insert them from the site. You would think this high tech piece of plastic I have would do something better... ugh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. So… *blank stare* yeah...

**Stalker's Notes: **Yo! Ever since I've been working on my new story, I've been sort of inspired to update the one's that haven't been touch since forever. So enjoy it because who knows when it's going to happen again!

* * *

Chapter 7

Daily Routine

* * *

Ryou laid back on bed absentmindedly roving his tongue over his teeth. His arms were folded behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. The whole institute was currently on lock down thanks to a patient who refused to take their medication and turning the activity into their own war zone. It had taken nearly half of the institute's staff and at least three syringes of sedatives to bring the patient down. It kind of hurt him a bit to see his fellow patient being dragged away by the orderly's like he was sort of animal. Along with that, Zorc had been oddly quiet throughout the day and it bothered him greatly. Sighing, Ryou rolled over onto his side and willed himself to sleep. There was nothing else to do anyway.

Ishizu placed pinched the bridge of her nose as she stood in front of her employee's and other members of the hospital. All of them were muttering concernedly about the recent lockdown. This had been the third one in two months. Each time Domino Institute went through a lockdown, which meant less money coming in front generous donators that supported the hospital which then meant more heat from the directors. The Egyptian woman could feel a headache coming on. She had too much to worry about right now.

"Please," Ishizu muttered. "Everyone calm down. The crisis has been averted; there no need to worry..."

"But there is Ishizu-sama; you know the director is going to hear of this. What if we all lose our jobs?" one of the nurses cried. "I can't lose this job!"

Jounochi reached over and calmed the woman down. "No one job is jeopardy. Chances are that the directors will have Keith assigned to another hospital. We aren't properly staffed to handle a man of his stature here."

One of the orderly's snorted. "But we can't have the crazier one's transferred either? If we did; it would make my job hell of a lot better."

Ishizu navy blue eyes flickered over the large man. "Ushio, if that is how you truly feel; you are free to dismiss yourself. I am pretty sure that our dear director Dartz will understand."

Jounochi grinned at Ushio's expression and remained silent.

"So!" Jounochi chirped happily. "Let's get back to work everyone."

Once that was said, every one dispersed and went along with their usual duties. Jounochi remained behind with a tall brunette standing beside him.

"That was quite the speech Ishizu." He started with a small calculating smirk on his lips. "But can you keep that up when you stand in front of Dartz himself?"

Ishizu smirked herself. "You have little faith in me Kaiba. Don't worry; I will handle this with the director. As for the moment, you and Jounochi are in charge of my students. Keep in mind that they are still _my _students. There will be no need to treat them as if their patients here… _Kaiba._"

Kaiba shrugged his broad shoulders. "I can't make any promises."

Jounochi flicked his co-worker's ear. "Don't worry. 'Shizu. I'ma make sure he doesn't send them running for the hills."

"That's all I'm asking for."

* * *

When Bakura finally made it to the Institute, he was more than surprised to see the doctor he had met during one of his lunch breaks standing there to greet him and the other students along with an a man he hadn't seen before.

"Hello everyone." Jounochi greeted with a charming smile. "Allow me to introduce myself and my colleague. My name is Jounochi Katsuya; a close partner of Ishizu and this is Kaiba Seto; he's also a close partner of your teacher. Due to some earlier complications, Ishizu will not be here today to instruct you. Kaiba and I will take over. So, you will continue with you original duties as interns. If you have any questions to ask, be sure to ask them."

With that, Jounochi dismissed the students. Immediately they began to talk among themselves, all of them trying to come up with reasons why their regular teacher wasn't with them today.

Rolling his eyes, Bakura made his way over to his friends Marik and Yami who were also silently talking amongst themselves.

"What's with the sudden secrecy going on here?" he immediately asked his brown eyes on Marik. The Egyptian student shrugged as he scratched his bicep. "I don't know. I tried to call big sis about it but she isn't answering her phone. I guess something must've really gone down earlier."

"I'm pretty sure that it wasn't anything serious." Yami added in. "Otherwise, we wouldn't even be here today."

Bakura remained quiet.

* * *

Ryou was still asleep when Bakura entered his room. The white haired intern frowned as he watched his ward curl into a ball on the small mattress and continue to sleep on. He wondered if Ryou had anything to do with the hush-hush that the staff of the institute was trying their best to keep under wraps. Well, there was only one way to find out.

Carefully, Bakura reached out to shake Ryou's shoulder and then even harder when the latter refused to budge.

"Damn it. Wake up already Ryou!" Bakura whispered through clenched teeth. Honestly, how could someone sleep so hard?

With a few more shoves, Ryou finally stirred.

"Wha…what's going on?" he muttered tiredly, wiping at his eyes childishly.

Bakura's face flushed brightly when Ryou began to make small mewing sounds which eerily sounded like a wounded kitten. "Damn Ryou, wake up already!"

Blinking his doe brown eyes, Ryou sat up right in his bed before grinning happily. "Bakura!" he cried before launching himself at his caregiver. "You're here! It feels like I haven't seen you since forever!"

Bakura blushed when he felt the smaller legs wrap around his waist and bury his face into the nape of his neck. It brought a familiar unwanted heat in his body and it made turn bright red.

"Get off of me! How many times must I tell you not to touch me like that?" Bakura roared before prying the other off.

Ryou giggled before giving the other distance but he couldn't help but smile happily. "I know. But Zorc hasn't been speaking to me; it's nice to have someone I like around me… it gets lonely…"

Flushing again, Bakura quickly turned away and headed for the door. "Whatever." He muttered. "Now, come on. We have to meet everyone else in the activity room."

Ryou nodded and ran after his caregiver. He silently walked behind the intern before shyly grabbing his hand and holding it firmly in his own. He felt Bakura pause with uncertainty before he continued to walk on.

That smile on Ryou's face couldn't have gotten even wider than it already was.

Once they made it the activity room, all of the other students were there with their own wards while Jounochi and Kaiba stood quietly in a corner; quietly talking among themselves while observing the others. Bakura watched as Ryou ran over to what it seemed like his friends and they all began to play some sort of card game on a large oak table.

While he watched him play, Bakura went over what Ryou had told him.

Zorc hadn't spoken to him.

Was that a good thing?

Bakura continued to watch Ryou's cheerful expression while he played with a smaller boy. His usual pale complexion was flushed—a bright pink colored even and those doe brown eyes clearly showed that he was happy right now. He certainly would have to bring this to Ishizu's attention. But the question gnawed at his brain. _Why _wasn't Zorc talking to him? Was it new medication? Was it some kind of mental revelation on Ryou's part?

What was it?

Scratching at his hair, Bakura grunted. He didn't want to think too much about it. Sure the kid was his ward but he wasn't exactly his responsibility. But the curiosity was damn well sure there.

"So, Ryou is your ward. That's pretty surprising."

Bakura paused in his mental struggle and looked up to see Jounochi standing beside him; his hands shoved in his white lab coat pockets.

"Jounochi-sensei…"

"I'm pretty sure you know about his mental history." Jounochi continued. "How has he been?"

Bakura shrugged. "He's been alright; there haven't been any major problems or changes in his behavior that I have to report so far." He lied smoothly. Sure, Jounochi may have worked with Ishizu but he could not trust the man well enough to blabber about his ward. It wasn't like the blonde man didn't seem trustworthy; he just didn't want to jeopardize anything his teacher was working on with Ryou. It was clearly obvious that Ishizu had held Ryou in a high enough regard that the other staff didn't.

Sensing some tension in the air, Jounochi shrugged and smiled. "I am pretty sure you can take care of yourself. Such a strong man you are. If anything goes wrong, be sure to let me know."

Bakura nodded. "I am pretty sure I will let you know."

With a final wave, Jounochi walked away.

"Man, I suck at these card games. You're cheating again Yugi." Malik huffed as he threw his hand down onto the table and began to sulk childishly.

Yugi giggled. "No reason to sulk Malik. If you pay attention when I try to teach you, you might actually last a round against me and Ryou."

Ryou stuck his tongue out at his friend in agreement.

Malik rolled his eyes and stood suddenly. "Well, I am about to mess with Marik. I am pretty sure that your game will be much more of a challenge if I didn't play along."

Ryou placed his chin in his palm as he watched Malik walk away. "God. He's such a drama queen. Is he off his medication again?"

"Who knows," Yugi hummed as he shuffled his playing cards and watched how he managed to pull Marik away from the others and out of the activity room. "Say. Do you think that Malik has a thing for that student who looks like him?"

Ryou tapped the table quietly. "We've been through this already. I'm pretty sure he does. Even though having a relationship with a patient it isn't allowed."

Yugi stopped shuffling. "Do you really think that it is that bad? To have feelings for someone you can't have feelings for?"

Ryou turned to look at his somber looking friend. He really seemed crestfallen.

"Nah, I don't Yugi. Believe me. If you like someone—go for it. Being in a place like this shouldn't stop you from being happy." He nudged his smaller friend playfully. "Keep that in mind."

That alone seemed to brighten Yugi's mood. "Thanks Ryou."

"No problem Yugi."

* * *

Another chapter will be added in two weeks. Please review if you liked the chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing! I would love to own Yu-gi-oh. Kick ass. Kick ass.

Stalker's Notes: Hello everyone! I am back with another update as you can see. Read and enjoy it. Afterwards, review please. Comments, thoughts and constructive criticism is always appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Absence makes the heart go fonder you say?**

* * *

It was supper time at the Bakura residence and Aoto sat at the dinner table with his family; smiling happily as his daughter discussed her upcoming recital while Yuu chattered excitedly with her. The whole scene looked like it was pulled off a cheesy homey commercial on television.

"I hope you can take time off to come and see me dad." Kisara said as she picked up another piece of broccoli. "This will be the last performance of the semester."

"I will tell my boss that I will take my vacation early then. There's no way I'm going to miss it." Aoto chuckled.

Kisara flushed happily under the attention while Yuu smiled.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

Yuu paused in her eating and frowned. "Ah, who could that be?"

"Don't worry Yuu; I will get it." Aoto muttered as he stood from the table.

Muttering a quick thanks, Yuu turned back to her daughter to talk more about the recital.

_Ring _

_Ring_

"Honestly," Aoto muttered while grabbing the receiver. "Hello, Bakura residence. Aoto speaking."

"_Ah, Aoto. I was afraid that you weren't going to pick up." _

The white haired man immediately froze. "I-Ishizu?"

"_No need to sound surprised Aoto. I was just calling to see why you missed our appointment. I was worried something had happened to you. So, I decided to make a curtsey call." _

Swallowing nervously, Aoto peaked around the hallway to see if Kisara or Yuu were listening in. Thankfully, they were still at the dinner table. He then turned his attention to the unwanted phone call.

"How did you get my home number?"

"_How I got your number is the least of your worries right now. Have you forgotten Aoto? Have you forgotten about your son again?" _

"I-I've been very busy at the office and-"

"_As much as I would like to hear your excuses; I am afraid that I will have to decline. I am a very caring and patient woman Aoto Bakura. But, you've pushed me to the edge. If you do not come to the institute tomorrow; I am afraid that I will have to speak to your wife about this situation." _

"You wouldn't—!" Aoto nearly cried. "I—fine. I will be in first thing tomorrow morning."

Ishizu chuckled. _"Alright. First thing tomorrow morning it is. See you then, Aoto."_

Aoto slammed the phone down on the holder angrily.

"Aoto?" Yuu called from the other room. "Is everything alright?"

Aoto pinched the bridge of his nose while he clenched at the wall he was leant against. "Yeah, everything is fine dear." But his racing heart told him otherwise.

* * *

It was lunch time at the institute, all of the wards were sitting at the lunch tables either with their friends or their assigned student psychologists. Ryou had forced Bakura to sit with him while Malik and Marik sat alone at another table. Sighing helplessly, Yugi clenched onto his tray before scanning the room before spotting Yami sitting alone eating a cup of chocolate pudding.

"He's all alone." Yugi muttered to himself. "Now's my chance!"

Yugi could feel his entire body shaking as he walked across the room and it seemed like just walked a mile. Putting on small smile, Yugi placed his tray on the table gaining Yami's attention.

"Hey Yami. Do you mind if I sat with you?"

Yami chuckled and smiled. "Of course not. Have a seat."

Blushing slightly, Yugi immediately dropped into the seat like a rock—making Yami raise a brow. "Are you okay?"

"Oh I'm fine!" the small patient squeaked. "I'm a bit tired that's all."

Yami frowned at his ward before reaching out to touch his cheek. "Hm. You seem a bit warm. Do you want me to take you to the infirmary?"

Yugi froze.

"Yugi?"

Yami eyes widened when Yugi fell over in a dead slump.

"Yugi!"

Bakura looked up when he heard his friend shout out in panic and then watched the orderlies rush into the room. The college students gasped and muttered worriedly as they watched Yugi get hoisted up and get taken out of the room while a worried Yami followed close behind.

"What the hell just happened?" Bakura asked one of the passing orderlies.

"Don't worry about it kid."

Bakura growled. "What?"

"He's right Bakura," Ryou said while biting into his sandwich. "Yugi is fine… I guess your friend just got to close to him and it made him faint. That usually happens when Yugi is crushing on someone."

"Wait..." Bakura sat down and stared at Ryou. "You mean the pipsqueak has the hot's for Yami?"

Ryou threw a carrot at Bakura's face. "His name isn't pipsqueak."

"Whatever." Bakura huffed but turned back to the door that Yami and the orderlies had taken. 'That kid really likes him huh?' he then glanced back at Ryou. 'I guess even the crazies' fall in love too.'

Feeling someone was watching him, Ryou looked up at his ward's troubled face. "What's wrong with you?"

Bakura frowned. "Nothing…and watch who you're talking to you runt." He muttered as he reached over and stole of his ward's food.

Ryou protest quietly but Bakura could clearly see the blush and smile on his face.

After all the commotion with Yugi; Kaiba Seto didn't look up from one of his patient's folders as Jounochi sat down beside him in an annoyed huff. For as long as he knew the blond, it would be only a few more seconds before the doctor would begin to rant about whatever was irritating him.

He turned another page.

"That white haired student; Bakura Sato. What do you think about him?"

"I don't care about any of the students. Why should I care about him?" Seto muttered.

Jounochi threw the brunette an irritated look. "He's hiding something and I know it. I don't think Ishizu should've put him with Ryou. I don't want to see him like Otogi-she's putting too much trust in a rookie."

Another page.

"I just don't want to see anyone else get hurt ya know?" Jounochi whispered.

Seto glanced over at his friend and sighed. "You have to trust in what Ishizu is doing. She's not going to jeopardize any one's lives for a psychological breakthrough for one mere patient."

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that." The blond doctor said as he scratched at his unruly locks. "Say, you want to do something after work? My treat."

"No thanks," Seto closed his folder before turning his attention to his friend. "I have too many cases I have to look over for the upcoming board meeting."

"God Kaiba, you're such a bore." Jounochi said while standing abruptly. "Call me when you have some free time."

"Can do Jounochi." Kaiba said while chuckling.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day at the institute, Bakura couldn't find Ishizu anywhere. Whenever he did question his teacher absence with one of the nurses or orderlies; they simply bushed him off which infuriated him to no end. So he sat in Ryou's room, anger coming off from him in waves.

Ryou, who was jumping up and down on his bed laughed at his student psychologist. It was funny to see him so pissed off.

He had to admit, Bakura certainly looked more attractive when he had the whole. 'I'm going to kill everyone around me and get away with it' look.

Shaking that thought from out of his head, Ryou finally stopped jumping on his bed.

"There's nothing to be mad about Bakura. Ishizu disappears like this all the time. It's a part of her job."

Rolling his eyes, Bakura crossed his arms over his chest. "If that's your way of cheering me up, it isn't helping."

This made Ryou smirk while sliding off his bed sensually. "Oh? And what will make you happy?"

_This _caught the older man's attention. He knew that voice; and it made his blood run cold. Before he could open his mouth to make any protests, Ryou was on his lap straddling him well. Slim arms wrapped around his neck and he could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand on end as Ryou breathed into his ear.

"What can _I _do to make you happy…? Bakura-kun?"

Bakura swallowed when he felt Ryou's hips move closer.

"Don't…" Bakura whispered quietly.

A chill ran down his spine when Ryou giggled. "Don't do _what _Bakura-kun? Don't you want me? This?"

The hips began to move sensually. The movement was barely visible but the friction that it was causing was definitely causing a reaction to Bakura.

With a huge intake of air; Bakura pushed his ward off of him and he stood. He cursed when his body began to shake. With what, he couldn't tell and that pissed him off.

"You're not Ryou." Bakura muttered to the giggling form on the floor.

'Ryou' giggles became full on laughter, and started rolling on the floor to show how hilarious the situation was.

"Oh, you should've seen your face."

A mock tear was wiped away. "Absolutely priceless."

Clenching his teeth, Bakura glared. "What do you want Zorc. I thought you were gone."

Zorc tilted his head. "Ah, that's where you're wrong."

A smile then graced his lips. "I'm not going anywhere. But you are, Bakura-kun."

Bakura's eye twitched. "What-"

"You're becoming a threat. I couldn't speak to my yadonushi for the past few days. You're all he's thinking about. It's sickening."

Slowly, Bakura took a step back but kept his demeanor. "Heh. I was under the impression that you liked me."

Zorc shrugged. "I am a figment in a mental ward patient's mind. Sue me if my opinion changed."

"Tch." Bakura scoffed. "So what are you telling me?"

"Simple." Zorc sighed, ruffling _'his'_ hair in annoyance. "Stay away from my yadonushi or I will have no problem getting rid of you like Otogi. I'm sure you've heard of him. But, I suppose I can be much cleaner than I was before."

Zorc laughed. "Mah, so much blood."

"Is that a subtle threat?"

Hazed brown eyes looked up at Bakura and stuck out his tongue teasingly. "Perceive it however you want. But like I said, stay _away _from my yadonushi Bakura Sato or I _will be forced _to take drastic measures."

Zorc cooed when Bakura visibly swallowed. "Do you understand?"

* * *

Yosh! Another chapter is DONE! I was trying my best to get this chapter in before this weekend. I will be going on my second spring break and I can say that my laptop will stay home while I enjoy my break.

Also, this story is will be getting more... darker as Zorc starts to come more into the picture and even how he showed up in the first place starting the next chapter. So stay in tuned!


End file.
